earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Lena Luthor
History Lena Luthor: 1998 - Present Lena Luthor was born shortly after her father, Lex Luthor, took control of LuthorCorp. Raised in Metropolis for the earliest years of her life, Lena was known to be an exceptionally gifted child prodigy even as a toddler. In 2005, when Markovian riots had been quelled, Lena's mother (Contessa Erica Alexandra del Portenza) was called back to assume the roles associated to her titles. Lena accompanied her, taking up that foreign land as her primary residence for the duration of her childhood. Lena would mostly only see her father on holidays and during the summer when she would fly out to the States to be with him. As he was busy, Lex often pawned Lena off on a subordinate. Not that Lena complained. She was happy to spend her days shadowing her father's cohorts as they went about their duties. Lena came to view the likes of Mercy Graves, Kitty Kowalski, Eve Teschmacher, and Otis Brutus as her extended family; and Lex did often find some time in the day to be set aside exclusively for Lena, usually playing chess and talking about their day. In Markovia, Lena's mother had more time for Lena, but the two did not share many interests. Lena was a morning person while the Contessa often slept in until late morning or early afternoon after having entertained guests into the early morning hours. When high speed internet became available in Markovia, Lena became a shut-in for much of the remainder of her childhood. She was not only on the top of the leaderboards on a number of online chess sites, but she was highly active in forums dedicated to the Justice League and the Titans. Not that she would ever tell her father, but Lena appears to have had an immense crush on Superboy during her teen years (if only she knew that he is kinda/sorta her half-brother). When her father was the victim of an attempted assassination in Asia, Erica and Lena moved back to Metropolis to be with Lex while he was in recovery. Lena took advantage of her father being confined to a bed to spend time with him. His advise convinced her that life is short and so Lena sent in her application to Ivy University. She was accepted in no time and moved to Ivy Town for study. Upon first arriving at Ivy U, Lena sampled a bit of everything. She had never had so much access to knowledge before and wanted to try it all. Lena had a love for science and also discovered here that she was not just good at chess, her father had taught her grandmaster level proficiency. Later, when her father announced his plans to seek election to the Oval Office, Lena finally chose a major. In her personal life, since Lex became President, Lena had become much more of a media darling than she ever wanted to be. She has a dedicated team of Secret Service agents shadowing her every move and though her father's administration made it clear that any media outlet that interferes with Lena's education will lose any and all cooperation with the White House, Lena has been the focus of a number of aggressive paparazzi. Despite these annoyances, Lena is on the fast track to be a young politician. Like father, like daughter?Oracle Files: Lena Luthor Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Intellect * Eidetic Memory * Skilled Chemist and Mathematician * Skilled Engineer and Hacker * 2015 World Champion Youth Chess Player * Presumptive Heir to LuthorCorp * Heir Apparent of House Portenza * Daughter of the current POTUS * Daddy's Little Girl Trivia and Notes Notes * The various LuthorCorp employees who Lena views as family are all characters who appeared in movies and TV: ** Mercy Graves: Superman: The Animated Series. ** Kitty Kowalski: Superman Returns. ** Eve Teschmacher: Superman: The Movie and Supergirl. ** Otis Brutus: Superman: The Movie. * In reality, the 2015 World Champion Youth Chess Player was M. Mahalakshmi. * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance: Superman Vol 2 #131, January, 1998. * Her appearance is based on the actress Katie McGrath, who portrays her in the Supergirl TV Series, albeit with red hair. Links and References * Appearances of Lena Luthor * Character Gallery: Lena Luthor Category:Characters Category:LuthorCorp Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Americans Category:National Category:Ivytonian Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Luthor Family Category:Computer Hacking Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity